


Simple Question:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask/Asking Out, Consensual, Date/First Date, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tania’s having feelings for Junior, What happens when she asks him out?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Simple Question:

*Summary: Tania’s having feelings for Junior, What happens when she asks him out?, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Officer Tani Rey is living the perfect life, She has an ohana that she loves, & a job worth meaning. She is grateful for Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams for recruiting her on to the taskforce.

 

She was focusing on her paperwork, & all of sudden, she was focused on her friend, hopeful lover, & object of her desire, Her fellow teammate, & ohana member, Officer Junior Reigns, The Ex-Lifeguard was reliving all that she experienced with him.

 

Tani never thought she would fall for her co-worker, & he was the best person ever, that he can trust her secrets, & her feelings to. The Beautiful Woman knew that she has to ask him out, Before she loses her nerve. She knew how to do it, & do it right.

 

They went **_Gino’s_** , Their favorite lunch spot, Junior smiled, & said, “Thank you for inviting me to lunch, Tani”, As they relaxed, & enjoyed each other’s company. Tani said this to him. “There is a reason for this lunch date”, & Junior gave her his full attention.

 

“I fell in love with you, I don’t know when, But I did, I think we could be great together, I got one simple question, Would you go out with me ?”, The Young Seal smiled, & said, “I would love to”, & they shared a kiss, & enjoyed the rest of their time together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
